List of Pardshay's species
A list of members of Pardshay's species. Named *Pardshay Unnamed Ajilon Prime medic This individual was a medic on Ajilon Prime during the war with the Klingons in 2373. ( ) Bonestell Recreation Facility patron This individual was a customer at the Bonestell Recreation Facility in 2327 and watched a dom-jot game between Cortan Zweller and a Nausicaan. ( ) Commerce planet visitor This member of Pardshay's species was one of the alien visitors on a planet in the Delta Quadrant, visited by the in 2374. ( ) and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.}} Deep Space 9 visitor 1 This individual was trapped in a malfunctioning airlock aboard Deep Space 9 during his visit to the station in 2369. He was angry and beat against the airlock window while the repair crew under Miles O'Brien tried to free him and the two other passengers, a Human and a Bajoran. They were instructed by O'Brien to "save your energy" and "we'll have you out of there as soon as possible." Later he became infected by the virus and was among the infected treated in crew quarters which were re-built into a hospital. ( ) He was seen on the Promenade when Miles O'Brien gave the newly arrived Tosk a tour. Later he sat at Quark's Bar and was asked by Quark what's bothering him today. ( ) The same year he transported cargo along with a Bajoran officer on the Promenade and visited there again while Quark walked along as new Grand Nagus of the Ferengi. ( ) He was sitting with a Lissepian captain at the replimat and trying to make business deals but failed. Later he visited Quark's and participated in a dabo game in which a Bolian Starfleet officer was winning. ( ) Later that year, he was talking to a female Starfleet officer on the Promenade while the Cardassian Aamin Marritza was imprisoned. Later he witnessed Kainon stabbing Marritza to death on the promenade. ( ) He returned to the station in 2370, where he was sitting on a bench, socializing in the Promenade near the Odo's security office with a Bajoran. ( ) Later, he sat on a stool in Quark's where he was mesmerized by Varani's musical performance. ( ) Later yet that year, he was conversing with a female Starfleet officer outside of Quark's, before following behind Odo and Doctor Mora Pol as they walked to the replimat. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitors These three individuals were visitors to Deep Space 9 in 2370. During their visit, they studied the promenade directory and had a discussion in front of the security office before they decided to move on. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 2 This male individual had lunch in the Replimat in 2373 with another alien. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 3 This female visited Quark's Bar in 2375 shortly after Sarina Douglas was brought aboard the station. She participated in several games at Quark's including a dabo game hosted by M'Pella. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 4 This member of Pardshay's species visited Quark's aboard Deep Space 9 in 2375. He wore a headgear which was seen for the first time on a member of this species. ( ) Rigel X visitors These two males were visiting the trade complex on Rigel X when they were observed by T'Pol and Tucker among the crowds found on Level 2 in April 2151. ( ) USS Excelsior crewman Torman V patron This individual was a patron in a bar on Torman V when Jean-Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher, and Worf were undercover on the planet in 2369. He pointed out the Ferengi DaiMon who was sitting across the room to an inquiring Picard. ( ) ) after the extra who's under both masks, Victor Sein." (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 229; Cinefantastique, Vol. 23, No. 6, p. 31)|}} Weapons customer This individual was a customer of Quark's who had joined his cousin, , in dealing weapons. The customer tested a weapon in the holosuite against a holographic warrior. He was satisfied and told Quark he would purchase 2,000 units. ( ) identifies this person simply as a "Customer" described as "a rough, dangerous-looking alien whose disfigured face displays the scars of many a war."}} de:~/Spezies/Film/6/10/Angehörige Category:Pardshay's species